


Restart of a Beautiful Relationship

by kahlannightwing



Series: Ryldril's Records [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has happened to separate Vhearun and Ryldril. Can things be repaired?</p><p>At some point, I might fill in the gaps left in these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart of a Beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Amery Bitten Em Dewitt and Mugok are property of Panda Doru. Dynishra owns Dynishra and Selvetarm. Similacrum and Aureliania are both mine.

The door opened as he raised a hand to knock for a second time. He was already feeling unbalanced, but with his hand held awkwardly up and his eyes wide with surprise, he thought he looked even more pathetic.

Lowering his hand, he closed his parted lips to give a half-sheepish grin to the servant who just blandly looked back at him without saying anything in greeting. Either Lord Vhearun had hired rude help, or everyone in his House knew what he had done. They might not have heard that he and Lord Vhearun had made amends...a little.

“I...um...is Lord Vhearun here? My name's Ryldril. I came to speak to him.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

Ryldril blinked in surprised. “Oh...uh...no, I don't. I have to make one?”

Just as the servant was about to rudely reply, a bright, blonde haired head popped up beside him, the priest floating a few inches off the ground as he smiled brightly at Ryldril. “No, silly! Vhearun told me you two made up! Come in!”

Ryldril shifted before he moved into the house. The servant had moved on, leaving him with the feminine-looking blood elf. “I know I wasn't expected, Bitten. I just...needed to talk to him....”

“He's in a meeting right now. He got really busy again with being a magistrate. You know...after things happened.” Bitten rose into the air until he was bending over slightly to meet Ryldril's face with his own. He wagged a finger at him. “No more of that nonsense from before, alright? You hurt my Vhearun and I'll have to torture you until you want death, and then I'll kill you!”

He said it in such a bright voice, despite his serious expression, that Ryldril dutifully nodded, eyes wide. “I...it won't happen again. I won't hurt him again.”

Bitten nodded, satisfied, and lowered himself, though he still didn't touch the floor. It was one of his eccentricities, Ryldril remembered. He never actually walked on the ground. He always floated everywhere. Ryldril suspected if he had the power to float, he wouldn't waste time walking places either.

“Come sit down. We can talk while we wait.”

Ryldril nodded, moving with Bitten toward the cushions placed on the floor around a hookah. Truthfully, he didn't feel completely comfortable around Bitten. Although it was the priest that had encouraged him to talk to Vhearun and to stop his binge drinking, he thought he was a little strange. Maybe it was his female curves, which to someone of Ryldril's taste was a complete turn-off, or maybe it was just his-- Well, Ryldril didn't think he was really a blood elf at all. Considering that Aureliania, Vhearun's mother, had found Bitten and kept him as a slave, it wouldn't surprise him entirely if he was some other species...or created like Aureliania's troll golem had been.

He lounged onto the pillows comfortably and sighed, finally relaxing. He wasn't being kicked out. He was alone, yes, and he could feel how that still ached. A part of him was still angry as well.

The way Dirzolil had slammed him by the shoulder back into that wall, the flash of fear he'd felt.... It had merely served to finally push him over an edge he should have gone over long ago. He could still feel that phantom grip on his shoulder, from hands that always healed.... They could hurt, sure, but they weren't supposed to hurt his lover.

Hadn't he threatened to kill him before?

“Whatcha thinking about?”

He lifted up his head, startled and then coloring slightly because he'd almost forgotten about his host. “Oh...uh....”

“Dirzolil?”

Ah, that was what made him so uncomfortable around Bitten. The priest had an uncanny habit of seeing right to the heart of a problem and no issues with voicing them aloud. “Yes. I was...thinking of how we parted. I wished it was on better terms.”

Bitten went silent beside him, and then he suddenly squealed and jumped up, running to the door.

Ryldril craned his neck back, staring to see a beaming Vhearun wearing fine dark robes catch Bitten in his arms, laughing as he spun him around.

Then there was a deep kiss that made Ryldril grin and look away, giving the lovers their privacy. He had forgotten how much it warmed him to see those two together. Vhearun had worked hard and long to make this all work for Bitten, even when Ryldril had almost screwed it all up.

“So, look who finally came to visit! I thought you were just going to continue sending body parts to me for quite a while longer than this.”

Ryldril felt his cheeks heat up again as Vhearun walked into his line of sight, Bitten perched comfortably on his back, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I...uh.... Listen, I'm sor--”

“I do understand. I'm pissed that you did...all of that. But I understand. If it had been Bitten, I would have raped and taken off your son's finger as a trophy too.” The magistrate sat down, Bitten curling around him and into his lap comfortably. The priest actually giggled at the words as if they were sweet.

“I didn't take it as a trophy. I can promise you that,” he felt the need to clarify.

“Ah, a warning then.” He sighed and looked a little crestfallen, and the youth in his lap immediately reacted, reaching up to cup his cheek with a hand in comfort. “I cannot deny my son probably...would not have listened to anything else. I...I failed him terribly.”

“You didn't fail him....”

“I did. Both Dynishra and I failed him. She left him with me and I...I was too young and foolish. My mother ruled everything, and it was she that raised Selvetarm. It's really no wonder that he ended up a Death Knight.”

Ryldril couldn't deny that Aureliania's upbringing had a lot to do with Selvetarm turning into a Death Knight for the Lich King after his death. He wasn't going to come out and say it though. “You did try, Lord Vhearun....”

Vhearun looked up, a grin on his face again as he raised a brow. “Lord?” The voice was curiously amused.

Again there was that annoying blush on his cheeks. “Yes. I actually came to talk to you about that. I know...things happened, but...I would like to serve you again.”

Ryldril jumped, startled, as Vhearun clapped his hands together. Bitten didn't seem affected at all. He was just back to snuggling into Vhearun's lap, happy.

“Then it's settled! You shall be the General of my armies once again. Well, my non-existent armies as of yet. There's so much going on, you wouldn't even believe it, Ryldril! Why the magistrates are dealing with rogue paladins and all sorts of things!”

Glowing eyes twinkling mischievously at Ryldril. Both men understood the pun in the words there, as Ryldril was a rogue turned paladin. They also both knew that wasn't what Vhearun had meant.

“I...was apart of that group, yes. I would have been called out by that ambassador as well if not for having the ability to vanish.” He didn't consider it cowardice, considering the ambassador had just randomly wanted some Death Knight killed or kicked out of the city or something. He was quite hysterical.

Vhearun nodded. “Yes, that particular ambassador is interesting. I can't find out much about him, which is what's so interesting. My mother kept perfect records on anyone she considered a threat. She definitely would have considered him to be a threat. Yet there are mysteriously no records on him.” Shrugging, he bent down to kiss Bitten, smirking as the smaller male melted into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ryldril thought that Vhearun enjoyed the way the priest swooned over him as much as he actually enjoyed his company. Vhearun's ego was as big as-- He actually couldn't think of anything bigger than Vhearun's ego.

Clearing his throat, he couldn't quite hide his own grin at the pair's antics as they broke the kiss to Bitten's renewed giggles. “I'm not too worried about that. Not as worried as I am about...well...something else.”

Vhearun tilted his head in question. “And what is that? More trouble?”

“Of a sort.... I...went to tell Dynishra of what had happened some months ago. We ended up drunk and--”

“You didn't!? With a woman?!”

“But...you're gay, Ryldril!”

He was surprised at the outburst, but the two men looking at him with such concern made it hard to discern who had said what. “I...yes. I got her pregnant. I'm going to be a father.”

“That woman cannot keep her--”

“Please, Lord Vhearun, it was as much my fault as it was hers.” Ryldril looked down at his lap, grasping his own hands and fiddling with his fingers nervously. “I...you probably heard about Dirzolil and I.”

Vhearun's voice was soft as he answered. “I did. Bitten told me some of it, but only what he knew.”

“I just wanted some time away. I just wanted some time to think about things, to clear my head and get things straight there. I was...am messed up pretty bad. He didn't want to. I'm not even sure why. It would have given him time to get his shit together too. He was...so scared. I could tell that. Then he got angry.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Ryldril looked up to see Vhearun leaning in toward him. He shouldn't have been surprised by the concern in that voice. “No. No, he didn't hurt me. He scared me though. I realized he'd scared me before. It wasn't entirely his fault. Mugok – the time I spent with him. I think it made me.... I don't like to be touched...roughly. I don't like to be shoved or...hurt.”

He didn't like or want to hurt others. Not the way Dirzolil had wanted to be hurt. He simply could not give the man what he'd needed. Selvetarm had been able to, and that had made him so jealous, so angry.

That anger scared him.

“So I broke it off with him. I told him to get help, but I don't know if he will...or even can. I don't even think it's him that needs all the help. I think I need it too.”

“You know we'll do all we can for you.”

Ryldril looked up at the sincere face of Vhearun and saw Bitten vigorously nodding his assent. Smiling, Ryldril nodded. “Thanks. That means a lot to me. I...actually want to leave my house to Dirzolil, for as long as he chooses to live there. I...can I stay here?”

“Oooh, that would be wonderful! We could do each other's hair! And Similacrum is here too! He reads the best stories!”

Ryldril's eyes widened at the priest's outbursts, but he had to smile even as Vhearun cuddled Bitten closer to him, an obvious fondness for the other male in his eyes. “Similacrum, hm? I've never actually met him. I would love help with my hair. The dye sometimes fades much quicker than I'd like.”

As Bitten began to chatter about the proper techniques they'd have to employ for Ryldril's hair, the rogue-turned-paladin leaned back on the cushions again, relaxing into an old, familiar setting he had missed.

He had lost a lover, done horrible things to his lord's son, had a god stuck inside his head, and was soon to be a father, but here among Vhearun's chuckles and Bitten's laughter, he felt like he had come home for the first time since Mugok had caught him.

Things might not be perfect, but they would definitely turn out okay....


End file.
